Except That She
by Anya the Purple
Summary: You are in hot water and you should probably talk to someone about it. You would, except that she is the only person you want to talk to. (K for mild swearing)


You are in English class and you are studying poetry and that might be cool except that your teacher is into new-agey bullshit and he is so serious about it that it's not even ironically funny and you think you would honestly prefer some snotty teacher who only cared about classical poetry or something and you would be so bored.

You would, except that she is sitting on the edge of her seat paying attention like you know she doesn't do in any other class and looking at her face makes the fifty-five minute class period not nearly long enough.

* * *

You are in math class and your teacher is talking about cosines for the hundred bazillionth time and you actually get it, weirdly; you're good at math for some reason even though no one would expect you to be, and you actually don't need to pay attention for once (as opposed to not paying attention even though you need to) and you're thinking about some ill beats you might mix when you get home, but you kind of want to take a nap instead.

You would, except that she told you that she actually listens to all those silly songs you make up (her words, not yours) and that she likes them and thinks you'll probably be super famous one day and then she'll be able to show off your early work, and that you'd better send her more songs so she can get rich off them in the future.

* * *

You are at the record store with your bro because he's cool like that and you're browsing some sick oldies and you come across some rockin' obscure band that you've barely even heard of and you think this vinyl could be your ticket to hipster Nirvana or something and you seriously consider getting it just to hang the cover on your wall.

You would, except that she actually unironically loves this group and she would probably actually listen to this record and yeah her birthday is a few months away still but hey, it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

You are on your computer talking to your friends and looking through shitty websites and you come across some bullshit "love calculater" (yes it is spelled that way) thing and and you would pass right on by on your way to look at the game bro site.

You would, except that she flits across your mind for some reason, and on a whim you go check it out and type in both your names, and you feel weirdly annoyed when you only get a 48% match, and then for some reason you keep searching through different sites like this one until you find one that says 100%, and then you send her a screenshot (ironically, of course).

* * *

You are back in English class, and he's reading Pablo Neruda _in Spanish_, even though his accent is shit and at least half of the kids in your class don't speak a word of Spanish (and he doesn't expect them to), and you can practically hear the drool falling on everyone's desk because nobody is bothering not to nap, and you would be annoyed as hell.

You would, except that she does understand what he's saying (so do you and damn, that shit is _raunchy_), and she's paying just as much attention as usual, and sometimes when you look at her for half a second you think you catch her looking away from you, and that's probably some bullshit your overactive imagination is making up, but between that and the poetry, which is actually kind of pretty if you can get past the bad accent, it's enough to at least keep you awake.

* * *

You are in the quad eating lunch with your friends, and you are being very cool and engaging only monosyllabically in the conversation, because that's what cool kids do, and the weather is finally getting nice, and you would be thoroughly enjoying yourself.

You would, except that she keeps looking at you and it makes you feel so weird you almost blush.

* * *

You are laying in bed and you can't sleep, and you have tried everything you know and you are still wide awake, and you think if you could just start going over your mix-making plans you could manage to drift off.

You would, except that she seems to be the only thing you can think about.

* * *

You are at the store and it has this tiny little section with potted plants and you're looking through it for no real reason while your bro does the actual shopping, and you plan on just looking through it and then leaving without buying anything.

You would, except that she can't grow pumpkins to save her life for some reason even though she's a great gardener, and there's this little potted pumpkin plant that you'll probably kill (and you're pretty sure pumpkins aren't supposed to be potted anyway), but if you did manage to grow one it would probably really impress her.

* * *

You are in hot water and you should probably talk to someone about it.

You would, except that she is the only person you want to talk to.

* * *

You are in math class and you are thinking about her because that's all you can do these days, and you're actually doodling on your notes because that's how bad this whole deal has fucked you up, and you were trying to concentrate earlier, you really were, but you can't, and you are seriously almost drawing hearts right now.

You would, except that she is driven out of your mind by your glaring teacher, who is saying in a very disappointed tone of voice that she would have expected you, at least, to know what was going on.

* * *

You are hanging back after English class, and you are not sure why, but it seems like it would help maybe, and you are on the verge of pulling some sort of rom-com bullshit and asking your teacher for advice.

You would, except that she pops her head in and asks if you're coming or what, John and Rose are waiting for the two of you.

* * *

You are holding your shitty pumpkin plant which is dying because if she can't grow pumpkins, you can't grow anything, and you've actually gotten fucking _attached_ to the damn thing and you know that if anyone can save it she can, so you're going to give it to her, and then, you tell yourself, you're going to spill all your shitty thoughts even though it's probably the worst idea you've had in your life, and you tend to rap when you're nervous and you would be spitting the illest rhymes right now.

You would, except that she hasn't shown up and you are on a whole new level of nerves; it's so bad you can't even open your damn mouth.

* * *

You are stammering some bullshit about the pumpkin plant and then you are stammering some bullshit about her and then you are stammering some bullshit about feelings or something and then out of nowhere you're quoting Pablo Neruda and oh god, you would be so embarrassed.

You would, except that she looks ridiculously happy.

* * *

You are not entirely sure what's going on, just that your face and her face are really close together all of a sudden, and you think you're going to kiss, and you think you would be okay with that, so you close your eyes and lean in to kiss her.

You would, except that she has big fucking glasses and you have big fucking shades, so you have to stop and take them off, and then you actually kiss her.


End file.
